El Angel
by Anya77
Summary: Minific de suspenso con Neal como protagonista. Saludos y gracias por su atención y reviews!


**EL ÁNGEL**

El lujoso auto se encontraba al pie de la desolada montaña que le llevaría a su destino: aquel misterioso monasterio que se divisaba en lo más alto del lugar.

Innumerables curvas pobladas de árboles torcidos a los costados, le habían indicado que algo le aguardaba con sorpresas, quizá no muy placenteras. El fuerte viento parecía arrancar las ramas repletas de hojas, mientras la lluvia arreciaba, dejando entrever con esfuerzos, el camino que debía seguir el conductor. La niebla amenazaba con hacerse más densa.

La oscuridad ya había caído y destellantes luces surcaban el cielo, dando indicios de que una fuerte tormenta se desataría pronto. Las nubes amenazantes se iban arremolinando mientras los cristales del auto parecía que se romperían por el embate de la lluvia.

El joven iba recargado en el regazo de su madre. La mujer iba sollozando en silencio mientras él iba con la mirada confusa, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba. No podía aceptar su condición. Simplemente no! Gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Su padre iba conduciendo el vehículo. La familia iba en absoluto silencio.

Su hermana le había dado la espalda. No podía esperarse más de ella. Su soberbia y altanería siempre habían sido parte de su carácter y era de esperarse que no aceptara verlo en esas circunstancias. Más ahora que ya había formado parte de la más alta sociedad neoyorkina, al haber sido desposada por un prominente hombre de negocios, emparentado con el alcalde de la ciudad. Tenía tiempo de no haberla visto. Ni siquiera había asistido a su boda. No le había interesado.

El vehículo se movía incesantemente a causa de los baches y piedras que llegaba a toparse en el camino. Su madre lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras limpiaba su cara de las lágrimas que caían continuamente. Le era muy difícil aceptar la situación que enfrentaba su hijo.

En ese instante, recordó a Candy. Hacía tiempo que se había convertido en su más íntima confidente. Ella le había perdonado por todos los errores y malos tratos que él le había dado muchos años atrás. Una vez más demostraba la nobleza que gobernaba su ser. No tenía capacidad para guardar rencores y odios.

Después de un rato, finalmente, llegaron al camino que les introducía en los terrenos del monasterio. Mientras conducía en línea recta, el hombre habló:

- Llegaremos en unos cuantos minutos. No tardaremos mucho, ya que el camino podría ponerse peor al regresar. Espero nos comprendas hijo. También es demasiado doloroso para nosotros – su voz dejó entrever el leve matiz de un llanto reprimido.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Siguió aferrado al pecho de su madre y esperó a que su destino le recibiese.

El auto se detuvo frente a la antigua construcción. Era un convento que también servía de albergue temporal a personas que necesitasen recuperarse de enfermedades, tanto físicas como del alma. Le habían prometido que se mejoraría pronto.

Un monje salió a recibirlos.

La familia descendió del vehículo, mientras el joven de ojos marrón sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su madre.

- Bienvenidos. Entren por favor – les dijo el hombre, con voz apacible, a la par de que les indicaba el camino.

Con gran pesar, caminaron hacia el interior del lugar.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente:

_Neil Leegan se había propuesto enmendar su actitud, al ver que no podía ser feliz ni estar tranquilo, mientras la gente le rechazaba o le evitaba. _

_En un principio se había acostumbrado a tomar las mismas actitudes de Eliza, pero supo que nunca se acercaría a Candy de nuevo, mientras estuviese a la sombra de su hermana. Reconoció que le había hecho mucho daño, y un buen día, decidió hablar con ella:_

_- Perdóname por todo lo que te hice Candy! – exclamó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a la figura de la chica, quien se encontraba sentada esa tarde en el portal de las rosas, como era su costumbre. Sabía que siempre la encontraría ahí, al no estar inmersa en sus múltiples actividades tanto personales como profesionales. Hacía tiempo que se había casado con su otrora rival, y éste le había ofrecido su amistad, incitándole a hablar con la rubia enfermera._

_- Neil….por favor, no hagas eso. Sabes que te he perdonado. No tendría por qué seguirte odiando – la chica le habló suavemente mientras le tomaba por los hombros conminándole a incorporarse._

_- ¡¡No!!, por favor¡¡escúchame Candy!!, yo siento mucho todo lo que te hice, y créeme que he estado reprochándome todo este tiempo, el haberme portado tan bajo contigo. No fue mi intención hacerte daño, pero, no conocía otra manera de demostrarte mi amor – le confesó mientras cerraba los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas salieran._

_- Me basta con que lo hayas reconocido y prometas cambiar. No sigas martirizándote con eso Neil. Si te hace sentir bien escucharlo, te lo repito: estás perdonado!!, puedes considerarme tu amiga – respondió sosegadamente Candy, consciente de que el chico aún la seguía amando, pero cuyo sentimiento no encontraría jamás correspondencia. Ella ya tenía su vida hecha. Después de ciertos eventos dramáticos, había logrado casarse con el actor del momento, Terrence Grandchester._

_- Gracias Candy, me hace feliz al saber que me has perdonado. Has podido quitarme una enorme carga de encima. ¿No podría irme sin haberlo hecho sabes? – había vuelto a tener el control de sus emociones, mientras observaba el semblante confuso de la chica._

_- ¿Te irás acaso? – preguntó extrañada._

_- He decidido irme a Inglaterra. Quiero estudiar allá y sé que me servirá para sanar todas estas heridas que me he infligido. Verás un hombre diferente Candy, y en gran parte, gracias a ti – Neil tomó una de sus manos y la besó dulcemente. La chica sonrió complacida._

_- Me da gusto oírte decir eso, pero no esperaba que partieras pronto. Neil, prométeme que escribirás seguido. Me gustaría seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas – la alegría que salía de esas palabras llenaron los sentidos del joven. Le embargó una sensación de infinita dicha._

_- Prometido Candy. Siempre estaremos en contacto – se despidió de ella y partió._

_Fue así como, pasado el tiempo, el joven Leegan se había convertido en un prominente administrador, diplomado en la antigua Universidad de Oxford. Los años habían hecho grandes transformaciones en el chico, imbuyendo su espíritu de amplios conocimientos y abriéndole diferentes alternativas para poder ejercer su carrera. Curiosamente, nunca había salido con una chica, debido a que nunca pudo apartar de su mente el recuerdo de aquella rubia que se había quedado con su corazón. _

_Había decidido residir en Londres, atrayendo potenciales oportunidades de negocios para el consorcio Andrey. Albert estaba más que encantado con su trabajo y le había nombrado representante de su empresa en esa ciudad. Habían iniciado con una oficina pequeña y estaban por mudarse a una mucho más grande._

_El ascenso era prometedor y Neil no desperdiciaría la ocasión que se presentaba para tomar a Londres como punto de partida, en la expansión de las empresas en Europa. _

_A pesar de tener demasiados contactos comerciales, se había vuelto solitario. No tenía amistades ahí y no le interesaban. Su única amiga seguía en contacto con él y eso era suficiente. No había anécdotas, vivencias o situaciones ya fuesen chuscas, tristes, alegres o desagradables, que no quedasen plasmadas en las múltiples cartas que enviaba a América. _

_Jamás olvidaría esa fiesta de graduación, en la universidad, donde Candy había hecho acto de presencia para felicitarlo. Aunque se encontraba al lado de Terry, le había dado una perenne felicidad el verla ahí, compartiendo ese momento especial, con él. Habían bailado y reído mucho._

_Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Neil se fue volviendo un hombre más ocupado, por lo que casi no tenía tiempo para sí mismo. _

_Solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en la oficina, y después se dirigía a su lujoso apartamento, a pie, para disfrutar del ambiente nocturno. Hasta que esa noche, todo comenzó:_

_Neil iba caminando como de costumbre, y decidió tomar otra ruta, para cambiar de ambiente. _

_Iba enfundado en su grueso abrigo oscuro, mientras llevaba su maletín en una mano. El otoño se encontraba en su recta final y el frío comenzaba a arreciar. Una bufanda del mismo tono cubría su cuello. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos._

_La calle estaba solitaria mientras las farolas iluminaban escasamente el lugar, debido a la niebla característica de aquella ciudad. Se podían distinguir edificios medianos sobre la misma, en su mayoría, de apartamentos. El silencio era demasiado denso. Solo podía escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos. _

_El joven siguió caminando cuando, repentinamente, las farolas comenzaron a parpadear alternadamente, a la par que un inexplicable escalofrío iba recorriendo su espina dorsal. Volteó a su alrededor y no vio nada fuera de lo común. _

_Apuró su marcha, y de repente se percató de que la calle se hacía más y más larga. Se desesperó conforme avanzaba hacia el final de la misma, haciéndose su objetivo, cada vez más lejano._

_De repente detuvo su paso, frunciendo el ceño y enfocando su vista hacia la última farola. Las luces seguían parpadeando de manera continua. Las hojas secas eran recogidas en remolinos caprichosamente levantados por un glacial viento que repentinamente se había comenzado a sentir._

_La solitaria figura permaneció a la mitad de la calle, observando incrédulamente lo que estaba sucediendo._

"_¡Qué raro¿Por qué no puedo llegar al final de la calle?", preguntó internamente, cuando, una leve risa le llegó por detrás. El sonido le erizó los vellos de su cuerpo. No era una risa normal. Neil volteó rápidamente sin encontrar al causante de aquel tétrico chillido._

_Giró sobre sí mismo volteando a ver los edificios. Ninguna cara, ninguna luz, ningún movimiento. Súbitamente, hizo consciencia de que no le llegaba sonido alguno de otras partes: gente, autos, animales; todo lo que fuese indicio de que se encontraba en Londres, una ciudad de tamaño considerable._

_Nuevamente escuchó el chillido, pero esta vez, sintiendo un gélido viento en su nuca. El miedo se apoderó de él y echó a correr, sin voltear atrás. Su instinto le indicaba que debía salir de ahí. Mientras corría, las farolas se apagaron completamente, dejándole en una oscuridad inquietante. A lo lejos se veía el final de la calle, como una mortecina luz ubicada a kilómetros de distancia. Su mente seguía analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo._

"_Rayos¿Qué diablos está sucediendo¡Esto no es divertido!", masculló entre dientes. La siniestra risa se volvió a sentir y Neil, reprimiendo su miedo, al sentirse preso de una furia incontenible, volteó para saber de donde provenía el macabro sonido. Sus ojos no lograban divisar nada en aquella inquietante oscuridad. Se sentía como el ratón, siendo acosado por un sorpresivo gato que saldría a su paso, en cualquier momento._

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Nada. Ni siquiera el eco de su voz. Nuevamente, las farolas se encendieron, mientras el joven volvía a ver a su alrededor. Inesperadamente, sintió una presencia._

_Era la silueta de una muchacha, que se iba acercando a él. El faldón de su vestido ondulaba a su paso paulatino. Su cabello largo y lacio caía pesadamente hasta su cintura. No podía verle el rostro, puesto que la misteriosa joven iba mirando hacia el piso. Sus ropas eran completamente negras. Se fue aproximando cada vez más y sin saber por qué, Neil sintió que no debía estar ahí, sin embargo, permaneció clavado en el mismo lugar. _

_No fue sino hasta que tuvo a la chica frente a él, que reaccionó. La joven se encontraba a escasos dos metros de él, mientras seguía con la cabeza baja. Su cabello tapaba su cara, dejando al descubierto sólo su blanca frente. Las farolas seguían parpadeando:_

_- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Neil, con la voz aparentemente tranquila. _

_La chica fue levantando lentamente el rostro, hasta dejarlo al descubierto, lo que hizo lanzar un grito de horror al joven empresario, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, presa del horror. Nunca olvidaría lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento._

_El rostro de la chica era pálido y excesivamente delgado, mientras sus ojos imposiblemente rojos le observaban, al instante en que mostraba una siniestra risa, cuya hilera de dientes sucios y negros le ocasionaron repulsión. Un funesto grito salió de aquella aguda garganta femenina, lastimando los oídos de Neil._

_El joven salió corriendo para alejarse lo más que se pudiese, de aquella fantasmagórica aparición. El sonido era profundo, rebotando en cada rincón de esa maldita calle. El miedo invadía todo su ser, mientras evitaba voltear detrás suyo. No quería saber qué era eso que acababa de ver._

_Corrió hasta que se sintió desfallecer por el descomunal esfuerzo en alcanzar la avenida más próxima. Las farolas se apagaron pero a él no le importó. Asiendo firmemente su maletín, siguió con su trayectoria._

_En una de esas, sus pies trastabillaron haciéndole tropezar y caer estrepitosamente de bruces, mientras instintivamente cubría su cabeza, a la par que unas manos le tomaban por los hombros. El joven gritó y gritó, implorando que no le hicieran nada:_

_- ¡¡Hey¡¡cálmese¿qué le sucede? – la voz del hombre le hizo recapacitar, después de largo rato._

_Neil tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, y al voltearse para ver quién le hablaba, se quedó inmóvil. Era un hombre de complexión media y edad madura, que se encontraba a su lado. El murmullo de voces le hizo saber que no estaba solo. Un grupo de gente se había arremolinado en torno a él, para observarle con curiosidad. _

_- ¡ Yo…esa calle…esa mujer!– habló alteradamente, mientras el hombre le invitaba a ponerse en pie._

_- ¡¡Tranquilo¿de qué calle habla?, tiene rato gritando como loco en el suelo. Por favor,¡¡ respire y tranquilícese!! – el hombre siguió hablándole sosegadamente._

_- Lo siento mucho. No sé que me sucedió. Venía caminando por ahí y me pareció ver…. – se quedó callado al voltear y no encontrar indicio alguno del lugar donde había estado. Ahora todo era barullo y movimiento. Había salido a una de las principales avenidas del lugar. Se quedó confundido._

_- Descanse joven. Quizá fue su imaginación. ¿Se encuentra bien¿Quiere que le acompañe a su casa? – le ofreció cortésmente el mismo personaje._

_Neil declinó educadamente, mientras tomaba su maletín del suelo y se acomodaba las ropas, con el semblante contrariado. La gente se había comenzado a retirar, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Les hizo una leve reverencia y solicitando disculpas se alejó de ahí._

_Buscó de nuevo esa calle, sin éxito alguno. Su mente se encontraba demasiado aturdida por lo que se dirigió a su apartamento. No tuvo explicación racional a lo que le había sucedido. _

_Mientras se encontraba en su tina, tomando un baño caliente, cerró los ojos, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió miserablemente solo. Anheló con todas sus fuerzas estar en su casa, con su familia, cerca de ella. Dio rienda suelta a su dolor y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Salió de la tina, se secó y se enfundó en su fina pijama. Se sentó en una de las mesitas que tenía frente a su ventana, con una luz débil de fondo y estuvo contemplando la ciudad, mientras tomaba una taza de té caliente. Se sintió a salvo en ese lugar._

_Cuanto terminó, se dirigió a su cama y se metió en las cobijas. Había decidido no apagar la luz, debido al miedo aún recorriendo su cuerpo. Se perdió en la inconsciencia, después de largo rato._

_Grotescas imágenes poblaron sus sueños. _

_A partir de esa fatídica noche, no volvió a tener una vida normal. _

- Estará bien aquí señor Leegan – la lejana voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era uno de los monjes que ya se encontraba reunido con ellos, en lo que parecía ser una austera sala de estar. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que habían salido del auto, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Por favor, hagan algo por él!, confiamos en que sus cuidados y oraciones le harán recuperarse – imploró Sara Leegan, mientras abrazaba con amoroso fervor a su hijo.

- Haremos lo mejor que podamos por él señora. No se preocupe. Sabemos que saldrá adelante – el monje hablaba tranquilamente. Estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía al joven que hospedarían. Trataba de infundar ánimos a la familia.

Neil observó a todos los que le rodeaban con la tristeza en sus ojos. Ahí permanecería por un tiempo indeterminado. Vio con tristeza el estado demacrado de sus padres. Ellos sonreían mientras movían la cabeza en señal de que todo saldría bien. El chico les devolvió la sonrisa:

- Les echaré mucho de menos, yo…no entiendo qué me ha pasado, pero, confío en que mejoraré – su voz se tornó melancólica.

- ¡¡Siempre estaremos contigo!! – su madre volvió a abrazarse con fuerzas a él y soltó nuevamente las lágrimas – ¡¡te curarás hijo mío!!, vendremos a verte seguido. ¿Verdad que sí? – volteó a ver a los otros dos hombres, quienes asintieron en silencio.

- Hijo, debes procurar descansar y dejar de pensar en todo lo que has estado viviendo. No hemos escatimado en esto, y te sentirás como en casa. Aquí hay gente que te escuchará y dará una alternativa para solucionar aquello que te aqueja – habló su padre, en términos generales. Le dolía reconocer que Neal se encontraba perturbado.

Iba a hablar, pero el monje se acercó a él, y tomándole de un brazo lo dirigió a la puerta. Sara no pudo contenerse y dio un beso en la frente a su hijo mientras le decía que lo amaba. Su padre había hecho lo mismo. Realmente se sintió amado por ellos. El otro monje observaba de lejos, con el rostro apacible:

- ¿Madre, podría algún día volver a ver a Candy? Quisiera seguir en contacto con ella – la miró implorante.

Su madre tomó su rostro y le observó fijamente. Le habló con el tono más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida:

- Por ahora es difícil. Ella está al tanto de tu situación, sin embargo, lo primordial es que te recuperes. ¡¡Te vas a poner bien amor!!, saldrás muy pronto de aquí – se calló al sentir el contacto de su esposo.

- Hijo, todos aquí, incluyendo Candy, siempre velaremos por ti. Sabemos que para ella has sido muy importante, y creo que siempre lo ha demostrado. Pero sabe que tienes que mejorar primero, quizá, más adelante la veas. Ahora, ve y descansa hijo – le dijo dejando salir un largo suspiro, mientras se mordía los labios para no llorar. Sara le miró confundida, pero ya no alegó.

- Entiendo papá. Pondré lo mejor de mi parte – le respondió mientras les abrazaba.

Se retiró del lugar, y le condujeron a una habitación pequeña pero confortable. Había una cama individual, con gruesos cobertores de colores, que seguramente su madre había mandado y una mesita de lectura con una lámpara convencional por si quería leer o escribir.

Una pequeña ventana daba al exterior del convento, mientras gruesas cortinas la cubrían.

Ya habían dejado su equipaje sobre la cama, por lo que se dispuso a acomodar su ropa. Las campanadas le indicaron que ya era medianoche y después de ponerse el pijama, se metió en la cama.

Su mente volvió a sumergirse en el pasado:

_A raíz del incidente, Neal había optado por salir más temprano todos los días. Había pedido a Albert que le tuviera un chofer y un auto listos al salir de la oficina. El patriarca había intentado indagar el por qué de su petición, pero desistió al saber que su protegido había desviado el tema. Ya investigaría después que sucedía._

_Los días comenzaron a hacerse más cortos, debido a la falta de luz y al intenso invierno, que ya había comenzado, mientras Neal pasaba las horas en su oficina, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido. Números, citas, estados de cuenta, artículos, papeles del consejo administrativo, todo lo que implicase análisis y reflexión, le hacían olvidar momentáneamente el horrible hecho que estaba aconteciendo en su vida._

_Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar:_

_Las luces de la oficina parpadeaban después de que el último empleado salía, dejando solo al joven._

_Extraños golpes así como pisadas y movimientos abruptos de objetos le tenían con los pelos de punta, al ir y verificar, que nadie se encontraba con él. _

_Se hizo acompañar de un gramófono para alejar los molestos sonidos pero, tuvo que deshacerse del instrumento, cuando en una ocasión, un misterioso y a la vez espeluznante cántico, había salido del mismo. Creyó que se había equivocado de disco, pero al corroborar que era una orquesta sinfónica sin cantantes, se había quedado estupefacto por lo que terminó tirándolo a la basura._

_Los fenómenos fueron subiendo de intensidad: murmullos, risas lejanas, golpes en las ventanas, muebles arrastrándose. Neal comenzó a desesperarse, hasta que decidió salir mucho antes que sus empleados para evitar quedarse solo. Eso no garantizó su absoluta tranquilidad._

_Los eventos anormales comenzaron a manifestarse en su casa. Exactamente igual que en su oficina. Creyó que estaba perdiendo la razón. Decidió ir con un siquiatra, sin obtener resultados deseados. El galeno le había prescrito medicamentos que según, aminorarían su malestar, pero nunca lo logró. Había hecho un discreto comentario que dejaba entrever la posibilidad de que sufriese alucinaciones, producto de una enfermedad mental. "¡¡¡No estoy loco, diablos¡¡sé que no estoy loco!!", pensaba mientras le escuchaba decir eso._

_En una ocasión, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de las pastillas, pudo ver como una de las mesas de su recámara, se movía por sí sola, hasta el centro de la misma y comenzaba a girar sobre una de sus bases, mientras Neal asistía, impotente de poder correr, al tétrico acontecimiento. A partir de ahí desistió de seguir con el tratamiento médico._

_Comenzó a sufrir trastornos de personalidad, encontrándose irritado por un momento, triste al siguiente. Las personas que laboraban con él observaban con pesar su desaliñado aspecto. Había comenzado a bajar de peso, y un delirio de persecución y paranoia se apoderó de él. Más de un empleado sufrió el embate de sus golpes al acercarse a tranquilizarlo. La situación comenzaba a hacer más y más complicada._

_Las cartas que antaño solía escribir a Candy, habían sido sustituidas por el silencio. No volvió a recibir noticias de ella y a no dar las suyas. Vivía presa del miedo. Dormía con la luz encendida, como un niño temeroso de la oscuridad._

_Las pesadillas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más grotescas._

_Muchas veces, mientras dormía en la comodidad de su cama, sentía de repente, que un gélido frío le despertaba, percatándose después, de que se encontraba nuevamente en esa inhóspita calle. Su mandíbula temblaba del intenso frío, mientras una espeluznante canción infantil comenzaba a flotar en el aire. Su mirada se había trastornado. La misma aparición hacía acto de presencia, volviéndose más y más agresiva. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes y contusiones._

_Con el pasar de las semanas, dejó de ir a la oficina, lo que ocasionó la alerta entre los empleados, quienes al ver que su jefe no aparecía, optaron por hablar, por primera vez, con el presidente de las empresas Andrey. Llevaba diez meses en esa situación._

_Albert recibió con profundo pesar la noticia y la comunicó inmediatamente a los padres de Neal. Estos habían decidido ir por su hijo a Londres para asistirle en todo lo que fuese necesario. Optaron por mantener alejado a su hijo de las noticias y presencia de los demás familiares. El patriarca del clan Andrey comprendió las razones y optó por secundarlos. La realidad en ese momento era realmente abrumadora y no quiso importunar aún más al joven. No informaron del regreso de Neal a América._

_Fue demasiado evidente la expresión de horror de los Leegan, al llegar al apartamento de su hijo y encontrarle tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, como si de un demente se tratase. Tardó un buen rato en reconocerlos. Albert había permanecido como espectador, esperando a intervenir en el momento preciso. La situación era demasiado deprimente._

_Arreglaron la situación laboral de la empresa, dejando al segundo en mando después de Neal, y ante la renuencia de éste de ver a un médico, sus padres optaron por llevárselo de regreso a Estados Unidos_

La puerta se entreabrió, rescatando al chico de sus memorias. Era el mismo monje que le había recibido. Su mirada despedía bondad y paz.

- Estarás bien hijo. Veo que no has podido descansar. ¿Quieres hablar ahora¿tienes ganas de desahogarte?, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte – le dijo el generoso hombre, mientras ponía a su lado una taza humeante, convidándole a beber un poco, para relajarse.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Neal. Bebió un poco y se volvió a acomodar en su cama. Observó al hombre, y decidió decirle que ya se dormiría – mañana podría hacerlo. Ahora, quiero estar solo –

- Está bien Neal. Descansa hijo, y no dudes en ir a buscarme por si se te ofrece algo. Estaré en la habitación de al lado por si quieres hablar – el hombre se despidió, dejándole en su habitación.

Neal asintió. Por primera vez, creyó percibir una atmósfera de paz, como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Se terminó la bebida y poco rato después, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un leve sonido, como si de golpecitos sobre la mesa se tratase, le sacó de su sueño. Se incorporó de la cama y encendió la luz. No se había dado cuenta que estaba a oscuras. Juraría que la había dejado encendida.

Cuando hubo aclarado su mente, dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Los golpecitos comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez, en la ventana. Fuera, la tormenta había aumentado, dejando escuchar los fuertes rayos que caían cerca de ahí.

La piel del joven se erizó, al comprender que eso era imposible, puesto que la ventana daba al vacío. No podría haber alguien fuera tocando el vidrio.

"_¡¡No de nuevo,¡¡por favor!!,¡¡ no!!" _suplicó internamente el joven, y decidió salir del cuarto, pero al intentar dirigirse a la puerta, una silla se interpuso en su camino. Nuevamente, la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a bajar. Podía ver su vaho debido al fuerte frío. La tétrica risa comenzó a resonar por toda la habitación. Neal no aguantó más y se tiró al piso acuclillado, mientras lloraba rogando que lo dejaran en paz:

- ¿Qué quieres de mí¡¡¡maldita sea¡¡déjame en paz!! – gritó mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos.

La risa dio paso a un denso silencio, mientras la atmósfera se iba sintiendo demasiado pesada. La luz comenzó a parpadear. Unos pasos se situaron frente a él.

- ¡¡No quiero verte¡¡lárgate¡¡vete de aquí!! – la enardecida voz le hizo alzar el rostro en ese momento y vio que todo estaba en silencio. La situación había regresado a la normalidad.

De pronto, vio que una mancha oscura se movía sobre la pared. Al acercarse un poco más, reconoció la figura: era la misma mujer que había visto en ese callejón, en Londres. Trepaba el muro de piedra, como si de una araña se tratase, mientras su cabeza se encontraba completamente volteada hacia él. Un aullido de terror salió de su garganta, mientras la horrible aparición se abalanzaba con sus huesudos brazos, sobre Neal.

El chico comenzó a pelear inútilmente. Sentía que sus fuerzas le iban abandonando, mientras la grotesca mujer seguía rasguñándole.

Súbitamente, una intensa luz comenzó a iluminar el cuarto, haciendo retroceder al horror, mientras el chico yacía débil sobre el piso. Perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, la mañana se encontraba ya muy entrada, y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Neal se encontraba en su cama, cubierto por sus cobijas. Después de un breve lapso de tiempo, recordó todo lo que había acontecido. Se miró los brazos. Tenía leves moretones a lo largo de los mismos. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y vio que todo se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar.

La puerta se abrió, y el monje entró. Llevaba una bandeja con alimentos y la depositó a su lado:

- Buenos días Neal. Espero que haya pasado una noche tranquila – le comentó mientras le sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.

- Creo que necesito hablar con alguien… - y el chico le explicó entre lágrimas todo lo que le había estado sucediendo. Se sobresaltó al saber que su vecino no había escuchado ruido alguno la noche anterior. El buen hombre le escuchó en completo silencio y después le habló con una tranquilidad sorprendente.

- Te agradezco tu confianza Neal. Sé que no estás loco. Este mundo está poblado de maldad y muchas veces el demonio nos persigue bajo las formas más inverosímiles que puedas imaginar. Lo que haremos de ahora en adelante será orar. Eso aliviará espiritualmente tu malestar. Si ahora me permites, te dejo desayunar y te invito a dar un recorrido por los alrededores para que conozcas este lugar. Por esta época no tenemos huéspedes, así que eres el único aquí. El resto de nuestra orden te irá conociendo a su debido momento. Nos vemos en un rato más – el monje se despidió en silencio y se fue.

Neal esperó a que se fuera, y después, mientras comía en silencio, meditó sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Recordó esa inmensa luz, antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad. _"¿Qué sería?"_, sabría que no podría responder a su pregunta.

El amable monje le hizo recorrer los bellos paisajes que predominaban alrededor del monasterio, mientras le iba presentando a los demás inquilinos del mismo. Todos le saludaban a la par que su acompañante le iba explicando como se había fundado la orden y el tiempo que llevaban habitando en ese lugar tan alejado de la ciudad.

Después de un rato, llegaron hacia la increíble vista de un lago. Neil se perdió en la vista del paisaje. Permaneció un rato en silencio y después se dirigió al noble hombre:

Me intriga saber que no hayas escuchado nada anoche. Grité como loco. Esa mujer me hizo daño. Creí que todo pararía al llegar aquí – le dijo.

Sinceramente no me percaté de alguna situación anormal Neil. Pero, si te conforta saberlo, me quedaré contigo esta noche. No descansaremos hasta dar con lo que tanto te atormenta. Los demás miembros estarán al pendiente también. No estás solo – le reiteró el monje.

- Yo… no sé como agradecerles su apoyo. Creí que moriría del susto. No entiendo todavía por qué me suceden estas cosas. Nunca he creído en eso…hasta ahora – su voz se volvió un susurro. De repente, recordó que no había escrito en mucho tiempo a su amiga. Una mirada se reflejó en sus labios.

Decidió que esa tarde retomaría la correspondencia con la rubia y continuó disfrutando del lugar junto a su nuevo amigo. Platicaron de muchos temas y regresaron al lugar.

En la noche, cenó en compañía de los demás religiosos y después de departir con ellos, se retiró a su habitación. El hombre que le acompañaría le dijo que lo haría unos minutos más tarde, después de su acostumbrada oración.

El joven comenzó a redactar una carta a su amiga en cuanto llegó, y mientras se concentraba en lo que le narraba, un ligero ruido tras suyo se escuchó. Neil creyó que era el monje, por lo que no volteó inmediatamente, sino que continuó inmerso con su actividad. El ruido cesó.

Después de unos minutos, Neil volvió a voltear y se quedó helado de la impresión: la misma mujer que le había estado acosando desde siempre, se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole perversamente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como el fuego y su pútrido aliento revolvió el estómago del muchacho. Se lanzó sobre él.

El empresario gritó como nunca al sentir que las gélidas manos de aquella criatura se cerraban sobre su cuello, y comenzó a forcejear. La aparición acercó su rostro al de él y le miró con burla. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Su aspecto era demasiado aterrador.

Neil trató desesperadamente de escapar, sin embargo, la fuerza de la mujer era superior por lo que el aire comenzó a faltarle. Su garganta se estaba cerrando a causa de la presión que ejercía y repentinamente una oscuridad le envolvió. Quedó inconsciente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos, una angelical visión le hizo creer que estaba muerto: Candy se encontraba a su lado, sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras pasaba un pedazo de tela sobre su frente. Con un enorme esfuerzo habló:

- ¿Estoy muerto verdad¡dime que todo eso ha pasado¡que ya no sufriré!- su voz rompió en llanto. Todavía seguía alterado.

- Ya ha pasado todo Neil. No te esfuerces en este momento. Aún estás débil. No estás muerto – recalcó con voz muy suave la chica.

- ¿Qué sucedió¡¡esa mujer intentaba ahorcarme¿y tú, qué haces aquí, Candy¡¡pudiste venir por fin!!, no sabes cuánto te necesitaba – intentó incorporarse para abrazarla, pero un fuerte mareo le hizo desistir.

- Debes descansar amigo. Aquí estaré para cuidarte. Has tenido momentos muy difíciles, pero confía en que pronto te recuperarás. He decidido pasar unos días aquí. Los hermanos han hecho una excepción conmigo. Creo que les he caído bien. Ahora, duerme – le cerró un ojo y Neil se tranquilizó, quedándose dormido al instante.

Después de un rato, despertó nuevamente y la vio junto a él. Había estado velando su sueño. Realmente era única y su ferviente admiración hacia ella aumentó. Candy había llegado para hacerle compañía.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, fue mostrando una inmensa mejoría. Las apariciones habían disminuido notablemente, desde que su amiga había llegado a cuidarle. Cada que esa espeluznante mujer intentaba acercarse a él, una luz se interponía en su camino, alejándola de él. Llegó el momento, en que habían desaparecido por completo.

La chica había insistido demasiado en que tenía permiso tanto de su esposo como de la familia para estar ayudando en su recuperación, que Neil dejó de cuestionarle su presencia. Solo le importaba estar con ella. Debido a que compartían muchas horas juntos, un sentimiento de hermandad creció entre ellos. Candy respondía serenamente a todas sus dudas e inquietudes.

Muchas veces, llegaba el monje a visitarle y Neal con una risa en el rostro, le decía lo bien que comenzaba a sentirse desde que su amiga había aparecido. El buen hombre sonreía y le comentaba que eso era bueno, puesto que ella era un ángel, sin embargo, hacía hincapié en que necesitaba recuperarse completamente y por lo tanto, debía seguir con los cuidados propios y la reflexión espiritual necesaria para agazapar las dolencias de su alma. El joven empresario asistía con ahínco a todas y cada una de las sesiones grupales de meditación y oración, a la par que su amiga cuidaba de él.

Así pasaron dos meses.

Una mañana, Candy no llegó.

Esperó en vano a que su amiga llegara. Se sentía muy bien como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Extrañado, se dirigió a buscarla por el lugar, sin éxito.

Justo en ese momento, un monje le dijo que era necesaria su presencia en el salón principal del monasterio. Alguien le buscaba. Corrió hacia allá, creyendo que Candy se encontraría ahí.

Al llegar, vio que sus padres estaban esperándole. Su madre se abalanzó a sus brazos, llorando de alegría:

- ¡¡Neal¡¡hijo mío¿Cómo estás? – le dio un beso en la frente mientras le observaba.

- ¡¡Mamá¡¡papá¡¡que alegría verlos aquí!! – exclamó, mientras les abrazaba con singular emoción.

- Vinimos a ver cómo estabas. Los monjes nos habían recomendado no hacerlo tan pronto, ya que aún seguías teniendo problemas de salud, pero ahora nos han dicho que estás restablecido. Lo hicimos en cuanto supimos que ya podíamos verte – respondió emocionado su padre.

El monje habló antes de que Neal lo hiciera:

Ha dejado de tener esos eventos anormales. Al principio fue difícil, sin embargo, ha puesto mucho **de su parte** para irse curando, es un gran muchacho¿no es así Neal? – , dijo enfatizando esa parte, volteó a verlo, mientras le cerraba un ojo. El chico se quedó confundido al saber que no mencionaban a su amiga, pero lo encubrió. Entendió al instante, que no debía decir nada de ella. Quizá sus padres no lo sabían. Candy solía ser muy rebelde.

- ¡¡Me siento mejor que nunca¡ya ansío estar en casa!, quiero verlos a todos!! – expresó al instante.

- Nos han dicho que en un par de días podrás hacerlo – vaticinó el señor Leegan. Neal gritó de júbilo. _"Quizá Candy se tuvo que ir por lo mismo. No diré que estuvo aquí"_, pensó internamente. Disfrutaron ese día en familia, hasta que se fueron.

Cuando el ansiado día llegó, Neal no pudo menos que sentir una ligera tristeza por alejarse de aquel lugar, donde había podido recobrar su bienestar tanto físico como espiritual. Había hecho buena amistad con la mayoría de los monjes y les había prometido regresar pronto. Tenía en mente cooperar benéficamente con la causa del monasterio. Hablaría con Albert.

A raíz de que su amiga se había ido, no tuvo incidentes desagradables. Era como si la chica le hubiese llevado esa paz que tanto ansiaba y cuya presencia hubiese eliminado todo indicio de mal que tanto le atormentaba. Le agradecería infinitamente el haber estado con él en esos tiempos sumamente críticos.

Al llegar a la mansión, vio que varias personas se encontraban esperándole en la entrada. Hasta Eliza, su altanera hermana, le recibía con una sonrisa en la cara. Quizá había cambiado para con él. Curiosamente, Candy no estaba presente. Tal vez, le tenía una sorpresa especial.

En cuanto descendió del vehículo, fue blanco de numerosas muestras de cariño. Neal se dejó hacer y querer por todos ellos. Le daba gracias a Dios por haberle ayudado a salir de tan severa crisis.

En una de esas, Albert se acercó discretamente a él, llevándoselo lejos de ahí para hablar en privado, y le preguntó cómo había estado. Neal le contó todo sobre lo que había acontecido desde Inglaterra hasta su estadía en el monasterio. Cuando tocó el punto de Candy, notó que los ojos de Albert enrojecían por el llanto. Confundido, se calló para escucharle decir la verdad que tanto se empeñaban en ocultarle:

**Candy tenía menos de un año de haber fallecido, a causa de un repentino accidente, junto a Terry, quien también había muerto**. Justo en ese instante, Neil había comenzado a tener esas situaciones paranormales.

- No quisimos importunarte porque supimos que tenías problemas de salud Neal. Por favor, no sigas diciendo eso. Nos han dicho que estás curado completamente. No lo comentes con nadie más, ni siquiera con tus padres. Yo te guardaré el secreto – le pidió Albert, reprimiendo el sollozo.

- ¡¡Dios mío!!, pero…¿qué me estás diciendo? Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado. Nunca me dejó solo¡¡oh Dios!!– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Recordó el gesto del monje. Quizá él sí le habría creído.

- ¡¡Por favor Neal, no digas nada!!, es imposible que ella haya estado contigo todo este tiempo – Albert lo sacó de la mansión y lo condujo a su auto. Se dirigieron al mausoleo familiar.

El chico pudo comprobar que efectivamente, su gran amiga ya no estaba viva. Albert había decorado ambas tumbas –la de ella y Terry- con sendos ramos de las rosas que Anthony había cultivado especialmente para ella.

Neil se arrodilló frente a la tumba y lloró junto a Albert. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Estuvieron así por un buen momento, hasta que unas voces los interrumpieron: eran sus padres, preocupados, quienes habían estado buscándole. Albert les hizo una señal con la cabeza:

- ¡¡Hijo¡¡lo sentimos mucho!!, no te quisimos dar la triste noticia por tu estado de salud. ¡¡Espero que nos perdones por esto¡¡Sabemos lo mucho que te estimaba Candy!! – su padre se adelantó a abrazarlo.

El muchacho se levantó, y limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo:

- No deben pensar eso, sé que lo hicieron por mi bien. ¡¡Me queda el consuelo de que ella siempre me cuidará!! Candy fue y será siempre un ángel para mí – respondió, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su mansión.

Albert fue el único que supo y guardó su secreto. Quizá Neil tenía razón:

_Un ángel había llegado a cuidarle y a hacer su última obra benéfica, ayudando a un gran amigo. _

**FIN**


End file.
